Calibration of a vehicular all-wheel drive system is a time intensive task generally requiring substantial mechanical and human resources. Current methods for calibrating a vehicular all-wheel drive system involve multiple steps and require various types of equipment to create the base bias, or base torque map, of the all-wheel drive system. For example, a chassis dynamometer is used to measure torque and power delivered by a vehicle's power train or torque applied to the vehicle's wheels. Data from the chassis dynamometer is used to provide an initial torque map which is confirmed by driving the vehicle using the initial torque map to identify discrepancies which are iteratively tuned by manually changing data and re-confirming the changed data in the vehicle until the torque map provides a desired trend.
An alternative method for creating the base torque map for an all-wheel drive (“AWD”) system uses a simulation bench, rather than manual modification, to iteratively modify the discrepancies between the initial torque map generated by the chassis dynamometer and data from in-vehicle confirmation of the initial torque map. While using the simulation bench to modify the initial torque map reduces the time used to test modified data, this method still relies on the chassis dynamometer and incremental modification of the initial torque map.
Hence, what is needed is a system and method for more efficient use of resources to generate a base torque map for an AWD drive system.